Island
by bathbun
Summary: Its Hunter's Birthday and Hunter, Stephanie, Kurt, Edge, Rob Van Dam and Rocky are spending he weekend on a desert Island little knowing that a killer is out there and he wants their blood...Who will surivive? STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

ISLAND.

**Based Loosely on the Book by Richard Laymon but with WWF Characters.**

**Starring:**

**Stephanie McMahon**

**Triple H**

**Rob Van Dam**

**Kurt Angle**

**The Rock**

**Edge**

**Preview.**

It's Triple H's birthday and for a weekend, he and his wife along with his best buddies take a break and visit a perfect paradise in the middle of the Caribbean, untouched by man. But they find that this paradise has turned sour when they realise they are not alone…

Hi, my name is Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, and I'm the Billion Dollar Princess, need I say more? You have probably heard all about me and my life in the WWF, I mean I am the centre of attention so Ill try not to bore you with my life story, though in my opinion it is definitely not boring but anyway, if you want to read about my many achievements just go to a Steph fan site, but I'm here to tell you about our trip to the Island with my husband and several of his friends, Oh and of course Kurt, would a trip be complete without Kurt.

Now before you start speculating, I just want to say for the record that I have no feelings for Kurt Angle, we are just friends and I would never cheat on my husband Triple H, well until this trip, but what else was I suppose to do?

Ok, enough of the blabbering, lets start from the beginning, when Triple H hired the private yacht and the six of us set sail for the Island.

"So what have you got planned for this weekend?" asked Rob, smirking at Triple H as they sat on deckchairs drinking tequila. "Five guys and one girl, seems a bit suspious if you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean." Said Triple H angrily.

"Nothing, Nothing, its Ok, everything's cool with RVD"

"Good, its just a simple weekend break that's all, take advantage of the sun and the sands.."

"And Stephanie in a bikini." Said Rob, looking into the sky.

"Fuck off Rob, she's my wife."

"Yeah whatever Hunter, where is your "wife" anyway?"

"I don't know, probably inside."

Rob looked around the yacht, he saw Rocky and Edge having a splitting competition over the side, but No Stephanie or more importantly No Kurt.

"Have your noticed that Kurt is no-where to be seen either?"

"What are you implying?"

"You know, you've got a lot of guts, bringing Kurt, I didn't even know you two were buddies and especially the history he has got with Steph…"

"Look, I completely trust Stephanie, her and me are happily married and nothing can come between us, she knows better than to be with that dork Kurt."

Triple H glared angrily at Rob and he decided that it was best to shut up now about Kurt and Steph.

"So how long until we reached the island?"

" I don't know, not long we should been able to see it in the distance soon."

"Have you been there before?"

"Oh yeah, it's a beautiful place, completely deserted, we can do whatever we want and no-one would know."

"Yeah, no-one would know, no one would hear, no-one would care when the dinosaurs come and eat us alive!"

"Rob, this isn't Jurassic Park."

"Oh, I wish it was, that would be so cool!"

Stephanie sat with Kurt inside the boat drinking red wine.

"I prefer red to white wine, don't you Kurt?"

Kurt who didn't like red or white wine just smiled and nodded at Stephanie. I want a glass of milk! He screamed to himself.

"You know I'm so glad that I'm going on this trip, it will be a great break from the WWF."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Hunter invited me considering all our history."

"Oh, he's a sweetie really, he realised that you and I were friends and invited you so that I would have someone else to talk too."

"That dosen't sound like Hunter at all." Said Kurt worried. Did Hunter have a plan up his sleeve?

"I'm glad you came though." Said Stephanie seductively.

"Really? So do you think your have a nice weekend on the Island?" Kurt smiled back.

"That depends" smirked Stephanie.

"Depends on what?"

"Your see." Said Stephanie rising from her seat as she made her way to the deck.

"Look I can see it, I can see the Island!" Rocky shouted. "Finally, the Rock has come back…to the Island!"

"So does this Island have a name?" asked Edge.

" Yeah, but it's something Spainish, I don't know how to pronounce it, so we will just call it Island." Said Triple H.

" Fair enough." Said Edge.

"Honey, were there!" Triple H called down the deck.

Stephanie and Kurt came walking up the deck, laughing away.

"There you are princess, look the islands in site, it's going to be so romantic." Triple said, placing his hand round Stephanie's shoulder and kissing her on the forehead whilst glaring angrily at Kurt.

"You keep away from her Kurt, you don't want to mess with the Game" he whispered.

"Whatever, Hunter, you said that last time, but she still came running to me." He said in a cocky tone. 

Hunter looked like he was about to punch him but Rob intervened.

"Come on Kurt, lets go get the supplies to board onto the Island."

"See ya soon Steph." Smiled Kurt.

"See ya Kurt." Steph winked.

"What was all that about, and why were you with him earlier?"

"Oh don't be so paranoid, he's a good laugh."

"A good laugh, a good laugh, and I'm not?" asked Triple H.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't be married to you if you wasn't."

Stephanie gently kissed him on the lips.

"I promise you, this holiday I will give you my undivided attention." Said Stephanie.

"Ok come on sailors, lets board this island." Shouted Edge as he climbed off the boat.

"Ok you lot go ahead, Ill stay here and call the port, tell them we got here safely." Said Triple H.

"Ill stay with you Hunter, the guys can set up camp."

"No, go on, I won't be long, go see the island, I hear there is a lovely lagoon near by, you have to see it, to believe, maybe you could slip on that blue bikini…" Triple H whispered.

"And let the guys see, no I'm saving that one for you."

"I can't wait." Smirked Triple H.

Rocky and Edge lead the way whilst Rob, Kurt and Steph followed carrying the supplies for the day, they would go back to the boat each day for more supplies.

Triple H stayed on the boat to call the port and set the yacht anchor.

"I think we should set camp over there, by the caves." Said Edge.

"The caves, isn't that a bit risky, it looks a bit dark.." said Kurt.

"Oh is little Kurt, scared of the big bad cavemen." Teased Rob.

"No." denyed Kurt. "Its just you don't know what type of animals there are here, you won't be laughing when a wild tiger comes into your tent.

"There aren't any tigers on an island, you dork." Said Edge. " Are we going to have to deal with your whining for the whole trip." Moaned Edge.

"Excuse me, but you need me on this little exepedition, I'm a trained boys scout, I know how to make a fire, tie knots and use a swiss army knife." Kurt boasted.

"oooooooo, aren't we the pepared one." Said Edge.

"Look enough of this bickering, Kurt is right we shouldn't set up camp near the caves, where go behind the palm trees, that way we are near the beach but have got plenty of shade and privacy." Said Stephanie.

"Well, wherever were going, can we please hurry up, my feet are burning." Whined Kurt.

"You know for once, Kurt has a point, lets get moving." Said Rocky.

The five islanders decided to set up their tents first, but it wasn't going as well as planned.

"No, you idiot, the hook goes here, you tie this bit up first!" ordered Rob to Kurt. "I thought you were a boy scout, aren't you suppose to se up tents?"

" yes of course we were, if you just let me do it on my own, I might be able to get it done."

" We have left you on your own, but the tent hasn't left the ground!"

Stephanie and Edge stood aside from Rob and Kurt's bickering desperately trying to cover up from the mosquitoes.

"We really should have brought some spray." Said Stephanie squatting a mosquito as it landed on her arm.

"Well, hopefully Hunter will bring some up."

" Yeah, where is Hunter anyway, he should be here by now, I hope nothing has gone wrong with the boat."

" Here will be here, its his trip."

Stephanie was still worried, she had a weird feeling in her stomach like something wasn't right.

"I'm going to go down to beach to check on him, he might need some help carrying supplies."

"Steph! Don't you shouldn't go alone!" Edge shouted, but Stephanie was already running to the beach.

The sand felt hot against her feet as she tiptoed along. She reached the end of the beach and saw the boat in the distance.

"Hunter, are you Ok?, we are just pitching up the tent, are you going to be long?" Stephanie shouted.

There was no answer.

"Hunter!"

Suddenly in almost like a slow motion, the boat exploded into flames, the force echoing across the beach, Stephanie was sent flying ramming into the back of a palm tree, the impact vibrating thorugh her body as she fell to the floor.

She looked up to see a cloud of black smoke hollowing over the mangled wreak of the yacht, several pieces lay on the sand and on the water still on fire.

"Holy Shit!"

Edge, Rocky, Rob and Kurt ran onto the beach as they watched the wreak sink into the water.

Kurt noticed Stephanie fallen on the ground.

"Shit, what happened are you Ok?" asked Kurt pulling her to her feet.

"Hunter, he's in the boat." Said Stephanie crying, her shoulder was bleeding from the hitting the tree.

"Fucking hell." Said Rob as he looked towards the boat, their ticket out of here and where Triple H had been only minutes before.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" said Rocky in shock.

In the Next Chapter.

The group try to deal with Hunter's death and Rob finds something in the lagoon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Island.**

**Chapter Two.**

Stephanie sat in the makeshift tent that Kurt had built, she had been sleeping for the past few hours and she was still suffering from shock from Hunter's death.

The door of the tent suddenly opened and Kurt appeared holding a cup of water.

"I thought you would like a drink." Kurt said quietly handing it to Stephanie.

"Thanks."

"Steph, I'm really sorry, I know I wasn't Hunter's favourite person and I can't say I'm terribly upset about his death, but I do feel for you."

"Thanks Kurt, but this isn't going to be like every other story."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going to get all upset and you comfort me and then I fall into your arms and we kiss and I forget all about Hunter."

"Oh Great! So what is the point of me being here?"

Stephanie laughed and slipped the water.

"I don't understand though, how could the boat just explode, we didn't notice anything wrong with it on the way here, I don't like this at all, what are the rest of the guys doing?"

"Well, Edge, Rob and Rocky are swimming to the wreckage, trying to see if we can savage anything, I offered to help but they said someone needed to guard camp."

"What are we going to do? The yacht was are only way of this island and now what? We've only got supplies for a few days, if only Hunter was here, he'd know what to do."

"Hunter? Excuse me, but you have Kurt Angle Olympic Medallist here, I was in the scouts and I've learnt all the survival skills there is to know, you couldn't be with someone more prepared." Said Kurt proudly.

"You better use some of those survival skills, because we can't stay on the Island forever."

"Don't worry Step, Ill get us off this Island."

Edge, Rob Van Dam, Rocky, Kurt and Step sat on the beach, the sun was shining but the superstars were not happy.

"Ok people, where do we go from here?" asked Edge, who had assumed himself as group leader.

Silence circled the group, surprisingly it was Stephanie who spoke up first.

" We have to try and find some help, this Island can't be deserted."

" But that's the reason, why Hunter chose this place in the first place because it was deserted." Said Rocky.

"Well Done Hunter." Said Kurt sarcastically kicking the sand.

"Hey, it's not Hunter's fault, he didn't know this was going to happen, unless he intentionally tried to kill himself." Said Rocky.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Oh shut the hell up, If anyone killed him it's you Kurt!" said Rob pointing to Kurt.

"Don't be so stupid."

"No, it makes perfect sense, I don't know why he invited you in the first place, it would be perfect for you to kill him, everyone knows that you've wanted to get your hands on Stephanie for ages, now you've got your chance." Said Edge.

"Stephanie is my friend, I wasn't thinking about that at all."

"Whatever Kurt, I wish you were on that boat."

Kurt went to punch Edge but Stephanie intervened.

"STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW." She shouted, which took the group by surprise. "It wasn't Kurt's fault, it was an accident and fighting isn't going to get us anywhere, now we just need to find a way to get off this island and to do that we need to work as a team."

"Steph's right, we need to stick together on this." Said Rob.

Kurt smirked happily at Edge as he grudgingly sat back down.

"Does anyone have a cell-phone?" said Rocky.

"Yeah, but the battery's gone." Said Edge.

"Anyone –else?"

"No, the point of this trip was to get away for a weekend, I don't Vince calling me every second." Said Rocky.

"Why, would he want to call you anyway, its not like you've been in the WWF, you've just spent the time making stupid movies." Said Kurt.

"Hey, at least I can play in a movie, Oh, let's think what movie Kurt can star in?"

"Come on, this is getting us nowhere, Rob what do you think we should do?"

"Hey everything is cool with me, in-fact, I'm going to the lagoon, I fancy a swim."

Rob stood up and headed towards the jungle.

"Hey, I want to come too." Said Stephanie.

"Steph, don't you want to stay here with me?" asked Kurt.

"Erm…No." 

"Come on Kurt, it might be fun." Said Edge patting him on the back. "Anyway, if we do a bit of exploring around the lagoon, we might be-able to find something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe the Loch Ness sea-monster!"

"Please, Edge we don't have time for your lam jokes."

By the time Edge and Kurt had reached the lagoon, Rob had already dived in and was swimming in the cool water.

Rocky was the next to get it after back flipping into the water, he then proceeded to chase Rob and push him under the water playfully.

Stephanie sat on the side, almost seeming scared to get in.

"Steph, are you Ok, is the water cold?" asked Kurt.

"I'm fine, its just Hunter told me how beautiful this lagoon was, I wish he was here."

"Hey you don't need him, were far for fun!" Rob called from the water.

Stephanie grudgingly pulled down her shorts and lifted up her T-shirt to reveal a turquoise bikini, the guys stared at her lustfully.

"Hey, I'm getting in now." Said Kurt to Edge.

As Stephanie washed herself in the mini-waterfall, the guys watched her in wonder.

"Wow, would you just look at that, Hunter is a lucky guy." Said Edge.

"WAS a lucky guy, she's up for sale now." Said Rocky.

"Yeah at one hell of a price, she must have millions, I wish I had the brains to drug her and marry her in Vegas."

"Look at that bikini, it's just perfect, the way it curves round…" said Kurt 

" It's a stunning colour too, that was a good choice." Said Rob.

"Colour? You need to think what's under the colour." Protested Rocky.

"Yeah, she is beautiful." Answered Rob.

"BEAUTIFUL!?, sometimes I worry about you Rob." The guys said in unison, before swimming over to Stephanie.

"Beautiful? What's wrong with that?" asked Rob confused.

After a while the superstars began to forget about the traumas of the day and began to enjoy being on the Island, after having several diving competitions where the guys laughed at Kurt's' belly flops.

"Kurt, can you dive?" laughed Rocky.

"Of course I can, I'm just a little off today, that's all, and I'm a champion diver."

"Whatever you say Kurt." Laughed Rob.

"Don't be mean, Kurt can dive." Said Stephanie.

"Ha Ha, look Stephanie's on my side." Said Kurt putting his arm around Stephanie although they had lost interest in Kurt's claims now.

"I wonder what's at the bottom, it looks pretty deep." Said Edge.

"Hey, I can hold my breath for ages, I want to see what's at the bottom." Said Rob.

"Oh do you? Mr Show-Off!" said Kurt.

"Actually I'm R V D and Ill bet you I can touch the bottom."

"Your on!" said Kurt confidently.

"Wait a minute… How do you know if he has touched the bottom, he could fake it." Said Stephanie.

" He has to pick up a clump of dirt from the bottom." Said Edge.

"Hey, that's easy." Said Rob.

"We'll just see about that!"

So the wager was set, Rob prepared himself as he stood on the rock ready to dive in, He dived as perfect as ever, barely making a splash. 

"Do you think he'll do it?" asked Stephanie to Kurt.

"Lagoon's are pretty deep, but if he doesn't come up in the next min we will know."

About 20 secs later, Rob's head rose from the middle of the lagoon.

"Have you got the dirt? Come on show it too us." Said Edge.

"Guys, there's something down there, it wasn't that far too the bottom and I touched something, it wasn't good, it felt like skin."

"What are you saying, that there's a body down there?"

"I don't know exactly, I think one of you should come check it out."

"A body? Ewww… how disgusting!" said Stephanie.

"Yeah, I don't want to go down there, bringing out dead bodies." Said Kurt.

"Fine, you stay here with Steph and the three of us will go down and see what Rob is talking about."

Edge and Rocky jumped into the water and swam to the middle next to Rob, together they shallow-dived into the water. The water was refreshing against Rob's skin as he lead them to the bottom, it wasn't far, there was a huge rock and beside it was the body.

Edge gurgled in fright at the sight, it looked like a man, but it was difficult to tell, he looked further down and confirmed it. It was a Man.

Rocky signalled that he needed air and the three swam back up.

"So was Rob right? Was there a body?" asked Kurt.

"There's a body alright, a man." Answered Edge, swimming to shore.

"Maybe we should bring it up." Said Rob.

"No way, I don't think we need to see it up close." Said Rocky.

" We might know who it is." 

"Of course we are not going to know who it is."

"I don't feel comfortable thinking that we just swam in a lagoon with a dead body in it, there might be more down there, I think we should go." Said Stephanie with a scared expression on her face.

"What was a body doing down there in the first place?"

"He might have be stranded on this Island like us, gone for a swim and eaten by the monster." Laughed Edge.

"For Gods Sake, your not funny Ok, that could really happen you know and if there is a monster, I hope he gets you first!" said Kurt.

"Oooooo is Kurt a little scared of the monster."

Kurt didn't bother to answer instead he stormed off back to the camp.

The group sat around the camp-fire eating biscuits and sandwiches that they had carried aboard before the explosion.

"You know, we are going to have someone take watch tonight." Rocky said.

"Yeah, in case a ship comes by, or animals try and steal our food." Answered Edge.

" Ill take the first watch till 3, then Kurt can take over till morning."

"Me? Why do I have to do it, Rob or Edge are perfectly capable."

"Kurt we are going to need to your 'surivival skills', didn't you say you could fight wild animals?"

"Well, I'm not use to jungle animals." Said Kurt trying to hide the fact that he made been lying.

"Kurt, I'm sure your be fine, now Ill you wake up just before 3." Said Rocky cheerfully.

The group disassembled and headed for the tents.

"So Stephanie, where are you going to sleep tonight?" asked Kurt seductively.

" Only In your dreams Kurt." Smiled Steph.

"Oh don't worry,  we do much wilder things in my dreams."

Kurt stretched in his sleeping bag, SWAT,another mosquito, Kurt couldn't seem to get away from them SWAT, Come on Kurt, think of Stephanie…

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, but was might with a mop of long blond hair and an angry face.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What you going on about?" asked Kurt rubbing his head. He needed for sleep.

"Your suppose to be on watch, we could be dead by now, what happened?"

"Hey, don't look at me, no-one never woke me."

" You mean Rocky never woke you?"

"Yeah"

Kurt climbed out of his sleeping bags and put on some clothes.

"Where could he be?" said Edge angily.

"I don't know, maybe he needed to go to the loo or something."

"Kurt, it's been several hours since he was suppose to wake you, it's morning."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere, maybe we should wake Rob and Steph."

"No, come on, you and me are going to search for him."

Edge dragged Kurt out of the tent and along the beach.

"He's a big boy, he could look after himself, I want to go to sleep."

"Sorry Kurt, but we need to find him, ROCKY, ROCKY, CAN YOU HEAR ME, WHERE ARE YOU?" Edge called.

He certainly wasn't along the beach so they headed into the jungle.

"Come on, this is stupid, he wouldn't have gone into the jungle." Said Kurt swatting at mosquitoes.

"Maybe you should rethink that."

Kurt looked at Edge, who looked like he was about to throw up, by his feet was the dead body of Rocky, his head had been mashed in with axe, his skull in pieces and a mixture of blood and brains covered the jungle floor.

"Two down, four to go." Remarked Kurt as Edge vomited on the floor.

In the Next Chapter

**The group decided to search for any other civilisations on the Island.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Island.**

**Chapter Three.**

The remaining four members of the group sat on the beach, Edge and Kurt had told them of Rocky's death a while ago, none of them had been very close to him, but they began to wonder who had killed him.

"So who do you think will be next?" asked Kurt eagerly.

"Shut up Kurt, no-one is going to be next." Said Edge.

"Well, come on, it's pretty easy to figure out, there's a wild killer on the loose and he's killing us all one by one."

Stephanie burst into tears and ran into the tent.

"You know what Kurt, I hope it's you." Said Edge as he watched Stephanie run in.

" I don't think we should stay here anymore." Said Rob, Edge and Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Where else do you think we are going to go? This is the clearest place we know, if a plane flies by, it is sure to spot us."

"Yeah and the killer will spot us too, he obviously knows we are here, he could come at any time, we need to before he hatches his next plan."

Edge shuffled the sand in his feet. He knew Rob was right, though he didn't like to admit it.

"Where should we go?"

"I'd say keep to the shoreline and work our way around the Island, if we go into the jungle, the killer will find it easier to get us."

"One things for sure, we are going to do everything we can to make sure none of us get killed, we're a team, TEAM?"

"TEAM!" shouted Edge, Kurt and Rob.

"That means, no having a go at me, you should respect a Olympic Gold Medallist like me if anyone knows how to survive on a desert Island with a maniac killer…"

"Kurt, shut up!" said Edge interrupting him before walking to the tents with Rob.

"See this is exactly what I mean, your be sorry Edge when the killer is after you and you haven't got Kurt to support you, your be sorry." Kurt said to an empty beach.

Hours later, Kurt, Edge, Rob and Stephanie were equipped to start their journey, the guys were just wearing shorts and a full layer of mosquito spray, Stephanie wore a pair of black shorts and a bikini top, she hadn't wanted too at first with all the guys gagging for her but it was hot and she didn't want to die of dehydration.

"Rob, I hope you know what you are going?"

"Well, if we end up back at the tents, we know we are just down a full circle." Rob laughed.

"Very funny, I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Kurt sarcastically.

"Come on Kurt, your usually such a lively guy, lighten up, it's quite exciting, don't you think?" said Stephanie smiling at him.

" Well if I look at it like that, maybe things aren't so bad." 

"Anyway, I know you won't die, your so much more brainy than those guys." Stephanie whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah well, I don't have much competition in the brains department." Kurt said in a cocky tone.

"What, excuse me, I didn't get to be the Billion Dollar Princess for nothing."

"I was talking about the guys, Steph you're the craftiest, sly person I know and I love you for it."

"Kurt, I think the mosquito spray just have gotten into your brain." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh no, my head's clear." Chuckled Kurt stroking Stephanie's hair.

Stephanie stared into Kurt's eyes and they looked as if they were about to kiss but a mosquito landed right on Kurt's shoulder.

"OWW, GET OFF, YOU FUCKING FLY!"

As Kurt desperately tried to wave away the buzzing mosquitoes, Stephanie looked towards Edge and Rob ahead of them.

"Hey Steph, Kurt, we found something!" Rob called.

"Come on Kurt!" Stephanie called.

"Damn Mosquitoes!" Kurt said as he chased towards the others.

Edge and Rob stood around a collection of small caves, Edge was peering into one looking intrigued.

"I think there's something in there."

"What? An animal or something?" asked Stephanie.

"No, like a blanket or sleeping bag or something."

"Maybe it's the killer's camp!" exclaimed Kurt.

"There's only one way to find out!" said Edge lowering himself into the cave.

"Your not deadly serious, he might in there, I mean I hate you, but if you go in there, you're just going to get slaughtered!"

"Come on then Kurt, you're the survival expert, you're the Olympic Gold Medallist, why don't you come too?"

"No way, you're not getting me in that cave."

"Go on Kurt, you can do it, Edge only wants you to come cause he's scared." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah Kurt, come on, I'm scared, I need you by my side to hold my hand." Edge joked.

"I don't know way I'm doing this, but I am, come on lets see what the killer has in store for us today, Bye Rob, Bye Stephanie, this maybe the last you see of me."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" shouted Stephanie.

Edge and Kurt slid down into the black cave until they were invisible to Stephanie and Rob.

"Edge, can you see anything?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, come down here, you may be right, it could be the killer's camp."

Kurt walked down ducking his head as he reached Edge, he looked to see a sleeping bag and cans of food strewn across the floor.

"Has it been slept in recently?"

"It's hard to tell, it could have been here for months."

"That doesn't help us, it's stupid being in here, and it won't help us escape the killer whether we know he lives here or not."

"He may come back though, there's still some uneaten food." Suggested Edge.

"Are you suggesting that we just sit here and wait for the killer to come back?"

"We'll find out who it is." 

" Yeah, right before he shoves an axe in our head."

Stephanie and Rob sat on the rocks drinking their small supplies of water.

"They've been in there a long time, do you think anything has happened?"

"Nah, there cool, they know what there doing." Answered Rob.

"It's pretty freaky though, I mean I was walking forward to a romantic weekend with Hunter and now he's dead and he are being stalked by an Island psycho, he could be watching us right this second, I wish Hunter was here, he would know what to do."

"Yeah whatever Steph." Rob said walking into the bushes.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Rob said annoyed.

"Why did you say that when I talked about Hunter?" Stephanie said running to catch up with him.

"Its just that you don't seem that upset about his death, your more interested with Kurt."

Stephanie looked at him angrily.

"Excuse Me, but I loved my husband…"

"Steph, can a guy please go to the bog in peace."

"Not till you tell me what you're going on about." Stephanie said put her arms on her hips.

SLAM.

Birds flew up in the way as a loud slamming noise came from the distance of the caves.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rob.

"I don't know, it came from the caves."

Rob and Stephanie ran towards the caves but stopped when they saw the sight, a huge pile of boulders and rocks had been placed into the entrance of the cave, the one Kurt and Edge had gone into.

Edge fell to the floor as the ground shook and rocks fell into the cave.

"What is going on? We aren't suppose to have earthquakes here!" cried Kurt.

A few seconds later the rumbling stopped, Edge and Kurt looked towards the entrance which now blocked in.

"I don't believe this, we'll trapped in!"

They ran to the rocks and tried to push through with no luck.

"Stephanie!" Rob! Help us!" called Kurt panicking.

"Rob!"

"Stephanie!"

"Kurt?"

"Edge?"

Rob and Stephanie called back.

"Were trapped in here, can you get us out?" called Kurt.

"We'll trying, but your blocked in, not only have you got lots of small rocks but your got one big boulder at the front, there's no way we can push it with our bare hands, we need like a forklift or something."

"A forklift!, we are on a deserted island, where do you think the forklift is coming from?"

"Ok, don't panic, where get you out, we just need to go back to camp and get some tools." Shouted Rob.

"Well Hurry Up!"

Edge and Kurt sat back down in the cave, at least they had the comfy sleeping bag to sit on.

"This is just typical! We are sitting here in complete darkness, trapped in a cave, thank you for dragging me into this." Said Kurt angrily.

"I didn't drag you in, you came in, just so you could impress Stephanie."

"Oh Shut up Edge, I don't need you having a go at me, gods knows how long we are going to be here for!" 

Kurt looked over to see Edge laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at? This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is, throughout this trip we've arguing and now were trapped in a cave together."

"Don't you dare start getting any ideas!" said Kurt.

"I wasn't thinking that, well maybe I was a little."

"Shut up, Shut up, I'm not listening to you."

"I'm only joking, don't panic."

Silence filled the cave.

"But aren't you a little bit interested? It might be fun you know, people say I'm very…"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, KILLER IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, KILL EDGE NOW PLEASE BEFORE I DO!"

Rob and Stephanie made there way back to the camp, it wasn't a happy visit, both were worried about Kurt and Edge but Stephanie also had something else on her mind.

"There is nothing going on between Kurt and I Ok Rob."

"I didn't say there was."

"But you implied it, look I know Kurt is besotted with me and I think if I wanted to be with him, I would be by now."

"Now's your chance, now that your husband died, leaving you alone on an island Kurt, that was a rather nice coincidence."

"I don't like the way you are going Rob, the last thing I wanted was my husband to die and as for being upset, it will do me know good especially as I'm fighting for my own life, to be honest, it hasn't really sunk in yet." Stephanie said tears forming in her eyes.

Rob noticed this and immediately felt guilty.

"Hey I'm sorry, in a situation like this, any idea springs to mind, I guess I'm scared too and I'm taking it out on you, I'm sorry."

"It's Ok."

"The most important thing is that we rescue Edge and Kurt and get off this Island."

Stephanie dried her eyes and walked with Rob to the beach.

"Did you really think that I had murdered my husband just so I could be with Kurt?"

"You said it not me."

"That would it be cool."

Rob looked at Stephanie and laughed.

"Yeah, but why did you need to kill Rocky too?"

"He knew too much!" laughed Stephanie. "And now I have to kill you too."

Rob laughed as Stephanie pretending to stab him playfully.

Suddenly, a sharp rock came flying through the air and hit Rob on the side of head knocking him to the floor, Stephanie looked up quickly to the direction of the rock had come from and saw a dark figure with blond hair run through the trees.

Oh my God, it's Hunter! Stephanie thought.

"HUNTER!"

"HUNTER!" she shouted into the trees, but no answer came back.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**Stephanie tries to convince the group that she saw Hunter but have they realised too late?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Island.**

"So after graduating high school, I decided to concentrate on wrestling, I got the best coach around, he said I was special and began training for the Olympics…"

"Would you please shut up, I know the story, everyone knows the story, you go to the Olympics, win the gold medal blah blah blah, it was Six years ago, no-one cares!"

"Excuse me, people do care." Kurt said though he didn't believe his own words.

"Oh, like who?"

"Umm, Stephanie cares."

"Oh please, wake up Kurt and smell the rejection, she is not interested in you, she even said so herself."

"That's not exactly true, now that Hunter's dead, she'll see the guy she should be with…Me"

Edge sighed as he looked around the cave, they had been stuck in here for what seemed forever , Stephanie and Rob were suppose to have gone to get help but they had been a while.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Edge angrily.

"Don't look at me like that I don't know, if you just relaxed for a moment and listened to my stories, maybe the time would go quicker."

"Go quicker!?, this is just a nightmare, I'd rather be stuck in here with a hundred snakes than if you."

"You don't mean that, I'm the American Hero, you should be honoured to here with me."

"Get over yourself Kurt."

Edge sat down beside Kurt and touched his shoulder.

"You know Kurt, I never noticed what beautiful blue eyes you have and I love your short stumpy hair and the way it goes into a point at the end, it's delightful."

"Well people said I am rather handsome." Kurt said blushing happily.

"You know, there is one way to make the time go quicker." Said Edge now stroking his leg.

At first Kurt enjoyed Edge's attention, but then he realised his motive.

"No way Edge, you got to be joking!" said Kurt jumping up from his seat on the rock ledge.

"Come on, we've got a sleeping bag here, we'll be nice and comfy."

"Over my dead body Edge, nothing will make me go that low."

"Come on Kurt, I know you, I understand you, I realise how much sexual tension is building up inside you, you can let it all out, you can forget about Stephanie, it will be just about us, one night, no strings attached, what do you say Kurt, fancy a fuck?"

"Sorry Edge, but your tacky come on's are not working with me." Said Kurt confidently going to the opposite side of the cave.

Stephanie and Rob Van Dam were at the camp, Rob had been knocked by a rock and was bleeding from the side of his head, lucky it didn't go to deep.

"I swear I saw Hunter, he's alive,." Stephanie said happily. "He must have escaped the boat and come onto the Island, he mustn't have known where we set up camp, we must find him and tell him about the killer, he might be after him too"

"Stephanie, I may have had my head bashed in but even I'm clever enough to know that Hunter is the killer, he faked his own death and is now tracking us down."

"No, Hunter would never do that, you think everyone is the killer, a minute ago you said to was me and now your saying it's Hunter."

"Steph, I just got hit by a flying rock and then you see Hunter running away, go figure."

"That rock could have come from anywhere, Hunter was probably scared."

"Hunter? Scared? I don't think so, you got to have a lot of guts to nail someone with an axe."

"Are you saying that Hunter killed Rocky?"

"Yes and he tried to kill me."

"Your crazy Rob."

"No your just so stupid that you can't see that your husband has murdered Rocky and he wants to kill the rest of us too."

"Why would he want to do something like that?"

"I don't know, but he is the cerebral assassin."

"I don't believe a word you saying, we are going to clean up your head, then we are going to rescue Edge and Kurt, they must be dead scared in that cave."

"He's going to get them too you know, maybe even you." Said Rob coldly.

"You know what Rob, I saved your life today, if I hadn't been there, you'd be dead and you accuse me of trying to kill everyone and now you accuse my husband, you know what Rob Van Dam, I think you did it, you killed Hunter, you killed Rocky and the rock thing was just an accident, you probably even pushed those rocks in front of the cave to trap Kurt and Edge and now your trying to shift the blame!" Stephanie said angrily.

"But Stephanie if that were true, wouldn't I have killed you by now, I mean I got you all alone, no Kurt or Edge to protect you, I could easily just knock you out with one punch…"

"Shut up Rob, we are going to find who is doing this, because it is messing up your head."

Kurt awoke as sunlight streamed in through the cave. Kurt looked over to see Edge by his side, his arms wrapped around him. 

Oh Shit, Stephanie and Rob can't see him like this, he quickly put on his shorts and shook Edge.

"Edge, wake up, Steph and Rob are coming."

"KURT, EDGE, ARE YOU OK?" Stephanie called.

Kurt ran to the entrance and pulled away some of the rocks as the outside world became clearer. Finally he saw Stephanie and Rob and he climbed out of the cave and hugged Stephanie.

"Thank God your ok, the killer didn't get you did he? I was so worried."

"We had a close escape, Rob got bashed in with a rock, hit him straight in her head, that's why we couldn't come sooner."

"Shit, do you know who did it?"

"No." Stephanie said quickly ignoring Robs glance. 

"Where's Edge?"

Kurt blushed as he remembered Edge, the person he had slept with last night.

"He's sleeping, Ill go wake him." Kurt said, as he walked back in the cave.

"We have to tell them about Hunter Steph."

"I know."

"We have to tell them that he is after us, he already tried to get me."

"No Rob, Hunter is not the killer, I refuse to believe it, I know him better than anyone else."

"Face the facts Steph, he is the only other person, we know on this island, it was his idea to come here so he knows the island, you saw him just after I got hit, I am going to tell Kurt and Edge, if you want to get off this island alive you better start believing now."

"Actually I can see where Rob is coming from, it makes sense." Said Edge.

"But Edge, Hunter is one of your best friends, how can you think that he would do something like this?"

"Steph, he invited us on to this island, you plainly saw him after he supposedly was blown up in the yacht, why didn't come to the camp if he was alive."

"Maybe he was hurt."

"It was because, he wanted us to think he was dead so he could kill us without no-one knowing."

"He knows where we are, anyone of us could be next."

"But I'm his wife, he would never dream of hurting me."

"Steph has a point there, the only person that he has a motive to kill is Kurt." Edge said. Both Rob and Edge looked at Kurt.

"What? Are you saying that I'm next? Well thanks a lot for your support guys."

"We need a plan, we need to prove that Hunter is alive, we need him to come to the camp." Said Rob drawing shapes in the sand.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Kurt impatiently.

"By setting a trap."

"What kind of trap, like a boobie trap, I don't think Hunter is going to be fooled by that." 

"There is only person here that Hunter is least likely to kill, in fact he probably wouldn't kill at all."

Edge, Kurt and Rob looked at Stephanie.

"Yeah, but how is that going to help?"

"Stephanie you're basically a billionaire, Hunter can't afford to lose you, it would be stupid, but if we tried to hurt you, maybe he would come rescue you and we could catch him unsurprised."

"That's ridiculous, Hunter knows you would never hurt me."

"Well, where just have to make it as realistic as possible, we'll wrestlers right, lets improvise."

"You know, he could be listening to us right now."

"We can't think like that, there's the four of us via him, we can do this, we can catch that bastard, who's with me?" Edge said, holding his hand out to the centre. Rob and Kurt immediately put their hands in but Stephanie looked scared.

"Come on Steph, I know you don't what to believe it, but he killed Rocky and he will kill us too, you can help us." Kurt said pleadingly.

Stephanie looked in the eyes of Kurt, Edge and Rob and put her hand in the centre.

"I'm In." she said confidently.

A few hours later, the group had assembled a plan and were ready to carry it out.

"Ok people, he is most likely to be around here at night, that's when he strike last time, if we create a lot of noise, its sure to attract his attention, now Stephanie you are going to have a fight with Kurt, make it look good, pretend you slept with him or something."

"What! We didn't agree to that." Said Stephanie.

"Come on, we all know you want to." Laughed Rob.

"That is not true." Said Stephanie glaring at Rob.

"Its pretend people, Stephanie you're an expert at overacting, this is your time to shine, now whilst your arguing and Stephanie is knocked out by Kurt, we will keep an eye out for Hunter, Kurt you just hang around the beach looking guilty, maybe a few tears"

"I don't suppose that will be too hard." Muttered Rob.

"Hey, I'll make you cry in a minute Rob." Said Kurt.

"Enough bickering children, places please!"

Edge and Rob hid in the bushes as they watched Kurt and Steph sit on the beach, the plan was to talk quietly for a while before arguing, to make it seem for real.

The beach was eerily silent and Edge felt his heart pumping in his chest, he was surprised at how scared he was, he wasn't performing in a ring anymore, he was fighting for his own life.

Stephanie and Kurt sat opposite each other, in front of the fire, this way they could see together every part of the beach in case Hunter decided to stop by.

"So when should we start arguing?" asked Kurt.

"Just leave it a few minutes."

"So…how are you?"

Stephanie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like we are stuck on this island, with my husband killing everyone with axes and you ask how are you? Its just funny that's all."

"You know I bet this will be one of those things that we laugh about later."

"If you get off though."

"Of course we'll get off, if not then we can live like the Robinson family, free from stress and responsibility, having fun with beautiful weather everyday."

"Maybe that will be fun in a perfect world." Stephanie laughed again.

"So what are we going to argue about?"

" Erm, I know I find out that you slept with Edge and I get really jealous." Smiled Stephanie.

Oh my God, did she find out about him and Edge. Had Edge told her? Kurt looked at her in shock.

"Kurt, I'm only joking, I know you're not gay."

"Yeah I knew you were joking." Said Kurt regaining his composure.

"The way you've been looking at me lately, its so obvious your not gay." Chuckled Stephanie.

"Why did you think I was gay?"

"No of course not."

Stephanie stopped talking and shuffled the sand with her hands.

"Ok should we start arguing now?"

"Yeah, remember don't hit me too hard."

"Edge said to make it look good and anyway I have wanted to hit you for so long."

"Yeah? Well bring it on Kurt, show us what you got!"

Rob and Edge watched as Stephanie and Kurt started their fake argument.

"Ok, keep an extra look-out from now on, any signs of movement and tell me." Ordered Edge.

Rob shuffled along behind the trees to get a better view of the beach, all he could hear was the voices of Kurt and Steph. They seemed to be doing a pretty good job as Stephanie began to push Kurt.

WHACK. Stephanie fell to the ground hard. It look like Kurt had really punched her. So hard Kurt looked a bit worried as he look down at her but then he remembered the plan and headed towards the beach.

Rob watched Kurt closely as he saw Edge climb up the rock ledge.

Suddenly he heard movements in the trees behind him and he quickly turned away but was met by only Palm trees. Calm down Rob, don't panic he thought to himself.

But then he heard more footsteps crunching on the leaves below. He looked towards Edge who was in clear view. 

"Edge, I hear something." He called quietly. "Edge!"

Edge turned around as Rob saw the trees move behind Edge.

"Edge, look out!" Rob called.

BANG. A bullet fired into Rob's head, his brains and blood splattered onto the palm trees as Edge and Kurt ran to the direction of the shot.

"Fucking hell!" Edge said as he saw Rob. Edge ran into the jungle searching for Hunter. But he was gone. When he returned Kurt and Stephanie stood by the body.

"Now do you believe us Stephanie? It has to be Hunter."

Stephanie started to cry as she walked away from the body, Edge and Kurt ran after her.

"Great Plan Edge! instead of getting Hunter, we lost Rob, got any more ideas?" Stephanie cried.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know, I don't know." Edge admitted.

The three superstars looked at each other, knowing it was only a matter of time before they were killed too.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**The group find a deserted house.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Island.**

**Chapter Five.**

The remaining three superstars sat on the beach, preparing tools and spears for their fight against Hunter. None of them spoke. There was nothing to say, each of them stared intently at the sand thinking of what they had to do.

"Ok, now the aim is to stick together, remember what happened last time when we split up, Hunter is obviously counting on the fact that we will split up so we'll not going to give him the chance, Stephanie what do you think?" Edge asked.

"Huh?"

"You know him best, what do you think his next move will be?"

"Oh yeah, like we really discussed how we plan to kill people, Edge I don't have a clue, believe me this is not what I have planned for my holiday."

"Don't think we want to be here either but we have to do this in order to save our lives."

"Yeah, I'm not letting that bastard get us, I tell you I can't let to shove this spear right in his gut!" Kurt laughed stabbing his sharp spear into an imaginary Hunter.

"Kurt, that's my husband you're talking about!"

"Yeah and? I always hated that son of a bitch and now I finally get my revenge!"

"I can't believe I once thought you were a nice guy."

"Are you saying that you are sticking by Hunter, because if you are, I demand you leave this beach right now!" Kurt said seriously.

"There's nowhere else to go." Said Stephanie quietly.

"Maybe you could go find your precious Hunter, Steph you can't abandon us now, make a choice its us or Hunter." Kurt said looking at Stephanie.

"I already said, I'm with you and I'm not going back on my word."

"Good" said Edge.

Kurt squeezed Stephanie's hand and smiled.

"I always knew you would come through, now you know who your real friends are."

"I guess I do." Said Stephanie.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt you too love-birds, but we can't spend all day here, lets get going."

"Ok boss." Said Kurt and Steph in unison, giving him solider sautés.

"Now that's more like it!" laughed Edge.

Kurt and Edge sat sharpening their spears whilst Stephanie took a nap.

"Is that the sharpest spear you have ever seen or what? I tell you that is the work of a pro." Boasted Kurt, showing Edge his spear.

"It sure is Kurt." 

Edge continued to work on his spear and then suddenly started chuckling to himself.

"What? Have I got anything on my face?" asked an annoyed Kurt.

"No, its nothing."

"Tell me, tell me now."

"I'm just thinking about our night in the cave, that was some night."

"Edge, shut up right now, we said we would never mention that night again and never will, so just shut it."

"Oh come on, don't tell you didn't enjoy it?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I'M NOT LISTENING." Said Kurt covering up his ears.

"Our two bodies hot and sweaty, rocking against each-other."

"Shut up! It was just a stupid night, it didn't mean anything."

"It did to me Kurt, I've never met a guy like you before, you're so soft and gentle."

"Please tell me your not serious." Said Kurt.

"Maybe I am." Said Edge looking at Kurt and battering his eyelids.

"Stop being so ridiculous, you're just teasing me, and I can tell you its not working, to be honest I don't care."

"Oh, so you won't mind if I just go to Stephanie and tell her about us, I'm sure she'll find it very funny."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"It doesn't matter, she's not going to believe you anyway, she knows I'm not gay."

"Oh come on, you've been friends for like forever and nothing has happened."

"Yes it has, remember Summerslam!"

"Whatever Kurt."

"Hi guys what you talking about?"

Kurt and Edge quickly turned around to see Stephanie walking towards them.

"Oh where just deciding what route to take tomorrow, we might go west this time."

"Oh Ok, does anyone fancy a swim?"

"I do!" said Kurt happily, his hand shooting up. 

"See you later then Kurt." Said Edge slyly, winking at Kurt as he walked away.

"I'm sure Edge fancies you, you know." Whispered Stephanie.

"Wishful thinking on his part, I've got my eye on someone else." Said Kurt putting his arm around Stephanie's waist.

They were tired, they had been walking for what seemed forever through the jungle, the water supplies were running low and mosquitoes buzzed around them sucking on their blood.

Suddenly a clearing approached and they were shocked to see a white 3-floored house just above the beach.

"Oh my God, a house, where saved!" cheered Kurt.

"Hold on, we don't know who lives there yet." Ordered Edge.

"Who cares? There is bound to be a telephone, we can finally get off this island." Said Stephanie.

"I agree, come on Edge!" shouted Kurt, racing with Stephanie towards the house.

Edge being ever cautious, grabbed his spear and slowly headed towards the house, Hunter could be watching them right now, he had to be on the lookout.

When he reached the front door, he was surprised to find it open, did Kurt and Steph break in?

He was surprised to find the house smell fresh and clean, the living-room was fairly modern and the owner was obviously a fan of 60's pop art as the room and hallway was filled with paintings.

"Kurt?"

"Steph?" He called climbing the first staircase.

"Where over here!" shouted Steph.

Edge stood in the doorway as he saw Kurt and Steph jumping on a huge double bed.

"Hey watch me do a backflip!" said Kurt, demonstrating his gymnastics skills.

"You call that a backflip? I was on the cheer-leading squad, watch me!"

"Will you Kids stop it, someone could hear us, just calm down."

Steph and Kurt grudgingly got down from the bed.

"Edge, your so boring, we'll only having a bit of fun."

"Fun? We haven't got time for fun, now have you found a phone yet?"

"Yeah, there's one over there, who are we going to call? We don't even know were we are, there are millions of deserted islands around here."

"Hunter certainly done his homework." Muttered Kurt.

"Don't worry, they can trace the phone call and find out where we are."

Just as Edge reached for the phone, they suddenly heard footsteps on the steps.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Kurt.

"Maybe its Hunter, he must have followed us." Cried Stephanie. "What are we going to do?"

"I didn't hear anything, it was probably just a bird." Said Edge.

But then louder more closer footstep echoed through the room.

"Oh my God, he's here!"

"Calm down Stephanie, Kurt come with me, where see who it is."

"What are you crazy? I'm staying put."

"Fine, give me your spear, you stay here and don't say a word."

Kurt gladly gave Edge his spear and huddled in a corner with Stephanie.

"Good luck Edge, don't lead him into here."

Edge didn't bother to answer Kurt's comment as he walked towards the door, trying to make as least noise as possible.

He peered his head round towards the right and then to the left, suddenly Hunter came up behind him and swung his axe at his head. 

Stephanie screamed in horror and Edge's head rolled across the floor and Hunter raced down the stairs.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Kurt said holding a distraught Stephanie watching Edge's head come to a standstill.

Kurt came back into the room, it had been several hours since Edge's death and Kurt had disposed of the body and the head and came back to Stephanie.

"Theres no sign of him, I searched everywhere, the best thing for us to do is to call the US and get them to bring a helicopter or something over here."

"We can't the wire is cut." Cried Stephanie sobbing on the head.

"What? Did you cut the wire?"

"No of course not!" said Stephanie crying even more.

"I'm sorry, I know its not your fault, why is this fucking happening to us?" said Kurt punching the sofa.

"Why would he do this, I don't understand."

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry but we will find him and he will pay."

"We said that when Rob died and now Hunter knows where we are and there's no escape."

Kurt caressed her shoulder as she lay on the bed.

"Stephanie, I'm so proud of you and I know we can get through this together, if there's anyone I want to be in this situation with, it's you."

Stephanie sat up, drying her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, you know how I feel about you and am going to stick by you no matter what."

"That's the nicest thing, anyone has ever said to me."

"Wow, Hunter must have been a lousy husband."

Stephanie laughed.

"You know when we were coming here and we were on the boat talking, I was promising to myself that nothing would ever happen between us."

"Well, I was wishing something would happen, ever since I met you." 

"But, you know now that where all alone and we may not live to the end of today."

"Come on Stephanie, you can't think like that, we will get off this island, wait a sec are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Oh yeah Kurt, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh wow, the dream is finally coming true, you don't know how long I've waited for this, all those times praying to God…"

"Kurt, don't act like a dork, you're spoiling the moment."

"Sorry, you know Stephanie, I may have my head chopped off by a axe tomorrow but as far as this week as gone with you…"

"Kurt, don't you ever shut up." She laughed reaching in to kiss him on the lips.

"Well you don't waste any time, do you Stephanie?"

Stephanie and Kurt turned their heads to the doorway to see the tall muscular figure of Hunter Hearst Hemsley. They stared at him in shock and silence, scared of what he might do.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" smirked Hunter.

**In the Next Chapter.******

What will Hunter have in store for Kurt and Steph in the final chapter?


	6. Chapter Six

**Island.**

Chapter six.

Hunter smirked at Kurt and Stephanie as they stared at him angrily.

"Go on, don't mind me, just continue with what you were doing." Encouraged Hunter patronizing Kurt and Steph.

"You son of a bitch!" said Kurt, grabbing one of their home made spears and held it out to protect himself.

"Awww, didn't we come prepared, didn't help Edge though did it." Laughed Hunter.

"Your not going to lay a finger on us, we know your plan and we are prepared to fight." Said Kurt although there was a slight twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh please, like I'm suppose to be scared of a cry-baby pansy like you."

"Fuck off Hunter, Kurt's twice the man you are." Shouted Stephanie grabbing Kurt's arm.

Hunter jumped back in mock shock.

"Stephanie! I'm your husband, you understand where I'm coming from, where two of a kind, your not going to stick by Olympic Dork Kurt Angle, are you?"

"I'm not falling for your games Hunter, you're a sick bastard!"

"Come on Stephanie, I can get you off the Island, I have a boat waiting, we can have that romantic weekend you wanted, without anyone else, I've missed you, this nightmare can all be over."

"I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged." Said Hunter evilly.

"Don't you dare even touch her, she doesn't want a psycho killer like you, if you come one step closer, I'll pull your guts out, don't think I won't."

"Psycho killer? I think that's a little harsh, I just wanted a peaceful weekend, just a shame the boat had to blow up."

"You did that, you faked your own death and then killed Rocky, Rob and Edge, Stephanie saw you."

"Well, if this is the time for facts then maybe there is something's you should know Kurt." Hunter said smirking, strolling into the room and smiling at Kurt.

"The psycho killer is sitting right next to you."

Kurt looked at Stephanie, trying to understand what Hunter had just said.

"Yes, that's right Kurt, Stephanie was in it along, in fact she's the one who blew up the boat and she's who put an axe to Rocky's head, isn't that right sweetie?"

"Kurt, please don't listen to him, he's lying, he's trying to turn you against me, I never knew a thing." Stephanie protested grabbing Kurt's shoulders.

"Give it up Steph, you were going to have to tell him sometime, sleeping with him would have been a nice touch, maybe killing him in the morning, but this would work just as well." 

Kurt looked at Stephanie, her eyes were full of tears, her expression begging for Kurt not to believe Hunter's story.

"It's not true, I swear Kurt."

Kurt then looked at the cocky and smug face of Hunter, anger took over and he lunged at Hunter with the spear, forcing him to the ground.

"Kurt No!" screamed Stephanie.

Kurt punched Hunter in the face and stomped into his chest, he then grabbed the spear and drove it into his stomach as Hunter cried in pain.

"Kurt, stop it , stop it right now!"

Kurt stopped pounding on Hunter and turned to face Stephanie.

"How could you betray me like this? I trusted you with my life and all along you were plotting to kill me, you killed Rocky, Rob and Edge, your as sick as him!"

"Kurt, please, this is what he wants, I hate him, I don't want nothing to do with him."

"After what has happened, how can I believe a word you say? I'm getting off this Island."

Kurt raced out of the room and headed downstairs. Stephanie looked at Hunter, a spear wound in his right side, he struggled to get up.

"That fucking bastard! Come on Steph, we have to catch him!"

Stephanie slapped Hunter right across the face.

"You sicken me! The one person I care about and you've turned him against me, I'm ashamed to think I'm married to you."

"Go to hell Stephanie, you were always a fucking liability."

Hunter pie-faced Stephanie to the ground and raced down the stairs after Kurt.

Kurt ran to the speedboat that lay in the harbour. He jumped and wrenched at motor. "Fucking hell, Come on!" He cursed at the motor and is failed to come on.

He looked back at the house to see Hunter limping over. Shit. He tried the motor again, but it still wasn't working so in desperation, Kurt jumped into the sea swimming towards the rocks on the other side.

As he reached about halfway he suddenly heard a loud roaring sound coming closer. He turned around in the water to see Hunter standing on the speedboat that was coming fast towards him. It was going to run him over.

"Hello Kurt." Hunter laughed as the speedboat came towards him, in horror, Kurt dived underwater swimming underneath the boat. He looked up at the blurry water for any signs of the speedboat, Kurt swam as best he could to the dark rocks, his heart pumping fast as he desperately tried to hold his breath but the distance was too much and he forced himself to the surface.

Looking over the tranquil waters, Hunter watched as Kurt's head bobbled on the surface by the rocks. His side where Kurt's spear had stabbed him was almost unbearable to stand, lucky it hadn't been that deep, Hunter's adrenalin and determination to kill Kurt kept him going as he started up the motor again.

"You can't run from me Kurt, it's over!" Hunter said as the speedboat turned in the water and headed towards Kurt. Kurt desperately tried to scrabble onto the rocks, but they were too high, he realised there was no escape, he was trapped.

As Kurt prepared to face the worst, he looked towards Hunter's smiling and evil face. Suddenly a bang was heard from the shore and Hunter fell from the wheel of the boat. Kurt dodged out the way as the boat flew into the nearby rocks, crashing against them so hard that the boat was ripped apart.

Kurt using all his energy swam to the lowest rock and climbed on and looking towards the shore, he saw Stephanie holding a huge rifle in her hand.

"Whoa, what a shot!" Kurt cheered.

"Well my Dad did give me shooting lessons since the age of eight." Stephanie boasted. Kurt smiled at her angelic face almost forgetting that he was suppose to hate her.

Stephanie cambered over the rocks, her firm hands on the rifle until she eventually reached Kurt.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Stephanie.

"Only one way to find out."

Kurt walked over towards the wreckage followed by Stephanie, the top of the boat still remained and you could see the main deck. Kurt could also see Hunter. His lame body lay on the hard wood tiles, he looked like the bullet had grazed his shoulder but after the spear stab by Kurt, he was not in a good state. But unfortunately he was still breathing.

"Should we go over?"

Kurt nodded at Stephanie, they had to do this. They walked over to the boat, treading carefully on the wood so they wouldn't crash through. Kurt and Stephanie looked over at Hunter, his chest slowly rising up and down, his shoulder was black and blue, you could see his torn tissue and muscle in his side, dried blood surrounded the open wound.

"Stephanie, help me." He choked as he saw Stephanie's face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Hunter."

With that, Stephanie placed the rifle to Hunter's temple and without hesitation, fired. His chest now suddenly still.

Stephanie sat back against the boat side, crying and Kurt came and sat next to her.

"I knew nothing, nothing about his plan, I killed him, I killed my husband."

"I know."

Kurt looked at Hunter's body and picked up the rifle. He fired at Hunter, the bullet going into his stomach.

"That's for Rocky."

Fired again.

"That's for Rob."

He fired again.

" That's for Edge."

He fired again.

"And that's for just been an arsehole."

**The End.**


End file.
